


Good With Kids

by spAceArrow



Series: Cuddly Drabbles [4]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), M/M, Softie Crowley (Good Omens), i just wanted fluff., probably a bit OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 19:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spAceArrow/pseuds/spAceArrow
Summary: Crowley notices an upset kid in the farmer's market he and Aziraphale (okay, just Aziraphale) decided to go to and tries to help.He's always had a soft spot for kids.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Cuddly Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508405
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Good With Kids

Crowley rolled his eyes fondly at his angel. The blond was busy trying to decide on what vegetables to pick from the stand. Crowley knew they’d end up with a sampling of all of them but this always happened.

They were at a farmer’s market on a slightly brisk Tuesday morning. Crowley was still a little tired from being woken up earlier than he was typically used to, as well as a little drowsy from the chill that was seeping into his joints.

Being ectothermic was a pain sometimes.

A burgundy scarf was wrapped around his neck and lower face. A scarf that was a first attepmt at knitting by Aziraphale himself. A scarf that Crowley would vehemently deny he adored. (Lie.)

He reached up to run his hand down one of the ends of the scarf. Crowley felt one of the many too thick knots and fiddled with it while he watched his angel.

* * *

  
_Aziraphale tried to take it back after Crowley just stared at it for a while, “It’s not right. I don’t know what I was thinking. Let me dispose of it-”_

_Crowley held the gift out of reach, “No. It’s mine.”_

_The angel paused and furrowed his eyebrows, “But there’s so many things wrong with it-”_

_Crowley broke eye contact and ran his hand over the scarf, feeling the so called imperfections as he did, “It’s perfect, angel.” At Aziraphale’s scoff he continued quietly, “You made it. That makes it perfect.”_

_The sudden silence only made Crowley tense and wish for his sunglasses. He chanced a glance up and blinked at the absolute love on Aziraphale’s face. The demon felt warmth climb up his neck to his face. He only managed to swallow down an embarrassing noise when lips pressed against his own._

_He may have ended up making a different but no less embarrassing noise at that._

* * *

Crowley was brought out of his reminiscing by a quiet whimper. He turned slightly and scanned the crowd from behind his sunglasses. It was the kind of whimper that turned into loud crying if nothing was done to help. And Crowley had quite a knack for noticing kids, especially when they were upset.

With a quick glance to Aziraphale, who had started talking to the booth owner about the different types of peppers, Crowley made his way towards the obviously struggling parent.

He wanted to get there before the child started crying audibly and before people started to glare. (That little thing was something he didn’t do, it was another demon’s doing and pissed Crowley off to no end.)

The fussing started to gain volume and Crowley sat next to the barely not panicking adult, “D’you need a hand?” He asked gently. He knew how he looked to most people. Most of the time adults immediately didn’t trust him.

They looked at him with more confusion than distrust and sighed, “Am I that obvious?”

Crowley just shrugged.

“It’s my sister’s kid. She’s out there shopping and wanted two hands but I don’t really know babies.”

The baby had noticeably stopped whimpering and instead stared at Crowley. He made a face at the child and received a small giggle in return.

The baby started reaching for Crowley and the adult blinked before smiling at him as well, “Would you like to hold him?”

Crowley smiled gently at the baby and nodded. He reached for and held him as he started to play with his scarf.

“I’m Tore.”

“Anthony.”

They both watched as the child babbled quietly, still playing with the end of the scarf.

Tore started to talk as they watched their nephew, “I only recently got back in touch with my family. My sister reached out over facebook and wanted to have me in her kid’s life.” Tore sighed before leaning back against the bench, “Our parents and brother still don’t really accept who I am but, she does. And I’d like to know Elliot as he grows up.” They held a hand out and the baby grabbed onto one of their fingers to gnaw on.

Crowley nodded and gently tugged his scarf from the light grip, “Family are the people you choose. Just because you’re related by blood doesn’t mean anything, not in the long run.”

Tore looked at Crowley and smiled, “Thank you.” They sighed and wiggled their finger in Elliot’s grip, “You’re good with kids.”

Crowley scoffed, “It’s just practice. Before you know it, you’ll be doing great.” He felt eyes on him and looked up.

Aziraphale was standing in front of the booth they were at with a basket of various things. What made Crowley blush was the slight smile on his face. The angel walked over and nodded at them, “So this is where you ran off to.”

Crowley sighed and untangled the baby’s fingers from his scarf again before handing him back to Tore, “Well, that’s my cue.”

Tore smiled at both of them and held Elliot with a bit more confidence, “Thank you for helping me, Anthony. I just hope his mom comes back soon.” Elliot giggled again and grabbed his feet.

Crowley stood and nodded, “She’ll be back soon. I’m sure you’ll be fine until then.”

Aziraphale nodded to Tore before slipping his arm through Crowley’s, “I am terribly sorry to steal him away but we do have a few more errands to run.”

“Tore! Look what I found for Elliot!!”

Tore stood from the bench and adjusted their grip on Elliot before grinning at the other two, “See you around!”

Crowley and Aziraphale watched them go before the angel squeezed the demon’s arm, “I love seeing you with kids. You’ve always been so good with them.”

Crowley felt warmth blossom up from his neck again, “Well, they don’t judge people. And ‘sides, they’re little scions of chaos, give them a bit of sugar and off they go, reaping havoc.”

Aziraphale chuckled and laid his head on Crowley’s shoulder, “Whatever you say, my dear.”

Crowley felt his face flush even more, “Ngk.”

**Author's Note:**

> yay for nonbinary! <3


End file.
